


【宇植】笼与兽

by LRY



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: F/F, M/M, 中文, 暴力, 调教, 道具, 骚话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRY/pseuds/LRY
Summary: *11集衍生，ABO设定，OOC*巨~变态的抖S自恋狂 Alpha攻X 软萌哭唧唧憨憨Alpha受*是双A，也是AO，文风在暗黑和喜感之间反复试探
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 65





	1. 1

01

圣诞节啊。

冬日里陆东植裹着一身臃肿的羽绒服，背着一个双肩背在独自在街头流浪。

可不是流浪么。旁人眼中的欢喜佳节，自己却在青天白日里如同路遇魑魅魍魉，百鬼夜行。遮天蔽日的黑暗，一阵阵的天旋地转的晕厥感让陆东植看不见未来，更摸不着归路。

从今日起我陆东植就要开启逃亡生涯的地狱hard模式了吗？

在身后紧追不放是来自最好朋友的猜忌，家人沉重的期盼，还有数不清的误会是交织错杂在自己混乱的人际网中。好的坏的，都是毁誉参半。

宝景已经开始调查我了，瞒不下去。那些所有的肮脏腌臜，必须掩埋掉，它们现在就在我的背包里。只要烧了它，只要烧了那本日记本，再逃得远远地......

等过个几年我就安全......

“嘟嘟——”

突如其来的电话声扰乱了陆东植的思绪，也让他错过了身后匆忙驾车赶来的女警。

“喂？”

“理事，有什么事么？”

02

第一次进入这间的酒吧给陆东植的第一印象就是装横奢华，每一个角落都充满了有钱人才会有的纸醉金迷的气氛，连瓷砖上的花纹设计流露出的都是自己欣赏不来的格调。

当然，菜单上的价格就更加欣赏不来了。

陆东植快要记不清这是第几次踏足这里了，在遇到徐理事这样的大好人之后，对方总是拉自己进入这些要花上自己几年的工资，也只能点一杯酒的地方。有时候陆东植也会琢磨一下，自己何德何能才入了徐仁宇这种天之骄子、人生赢家的青眼。

明明是一个顶级血统的纯种Alpha，从出生起就站在食物链顶端的财阀大公子，却屈尊纡贵勾搭一个像自己这样，被人嘲笑比Beta还要Omega的下位Alpha呢？

没身材，没地位，还穷。行吧，主要还是穷。不对！重点是我是个邪恶的精神变态杀人犯啊！像我这种人......哪里有资格和理事这样的大好人做朋友呢？

在陆东植还在包间外踌躇之时，早已等待多时的徐仁宇率先发现了对方，朝对方招了招手。

“东植来了，坐下吧。先喝一杯。”

“啊—好的。”

陆东植紧了紧抱在怀中的背包，看着徐仁宇挽起袖口，倾身倒了半杯酒液递了过来。霎时间，一股辛辣的龙舌兰气息侵袭而来。

陆东植咽了口唾沫，按理说正常情况下不管是A还是O，在公共场所都会隐藏自己的信息素以示礼貌。但不知为什么，理事在自己面前好像就从来没有要遮掩的意思。最开始在天台上的误会也是，突然从身后传来那么强烈的上位Alpha气息，是个A都要吓尿了好嘛！

而且陆东植到现在都还记得理事第一次请客吃饭先替自己拉开椅子，结果听到解释得知自己是A而不是O的惊讶表情。别说了，说就尬，大写的尴尬。

都不知道是应该先为自己身为A却有着闻起来像O一样的甜牛奶味信息素而悲哀，还是该为自己让顶头上司犯错失态而感到惶恐。话说甜牛奶也没有错啊，甜牛奶超好喝的呀！长高又补钙，为什么就没有小姐姐喜欢呢？

啊，我是不是用了勾搭这个词......好像哪里不对的样子......果真是要醉了嘛。算了，反正自己都要离开了。

啊，对了！还有十亿没有还，这样想想资格更对不起理事了！阿西！

“嗯，啊......今天可是圣诞节，您不是应该在高级的场合参加派对吗？”

“我只是感觉在人群中的话，会更寂寞吧。”

看着理事坐回座位上，辛辣的酒气也逐渐变淡，却也始终若有若无的撩拨着陆东植脆弱的神经。虽然自己已经不像头几次反应那么大，但千年来进化史，让他们始终保持对同类竞争对手的警惕，对下位者前面的高高在上，这对每一个Alpha而言都是是雕刻入骨训诫。

当然，还有对于上位者的绝对顺从与臣服。

恰好，徐任宇就是这么一个上位者，陆东植曾多次接触过对方信息素。是酒味，却不知到底是哪一种。

那味道携着反复蒸馏过的龙舌兰的霸道香气，又似最烈的朗姆一般醉人，却又如同清酒那样百般得克制而不露声色。

哪怕没有贴身嗅闻，也没有遇到对方完全释放信息素的情况，陆东植也能猜到对方的信息素一旦爆发绝对是飓风过境，能让所有身临之人拜服。

不过陆东植显然也不是一个正常的Alpha，我可是著名的psychopath——捕食者呐。即便是理事的信息素，我也能适应的很好。陆东植在心底暗搓搓地骄傲了一下。

不过这样一个的Alpha在圣诞节的夜晚，跑来跟你这样的单身狗说他寂寞，这不是膈应你是什么？

陆东植瘪瘪嘴，艰难地扬起一个微笑。啊，杀人的欲望好像又起来了呢。

“我也有些好奇东值的苦恼怎么样了？”

“啊......这个。”

陆东植低下头，又被灌下了几杯酒，好像更加控制不住情绪。

“我也有话要跟理事你说，我那个，准备要辞职离开公司了。”

围绕在周身的酒气徒然一浓，气氛僵直了一瞬。

“这么突然的吗？”

陆东植的直觉告诉他此刻的氛围好像不大对劲，连头也没敢抬，只是将又拿起酒杯将未尽的酒液吞下，肚子里的灼热感自肺腑而上，熏红了眼眶。

或许是因为对方也曾没头没尾地找自己求过理解，还叨叨些同类的玩意儿。陆东植深埋心底无法倾吐的委屈几乎马上就要倾泻而出，却被最后警戒心死死地拦了下来。

一股淡淡的甜味也逐渐融进了周身的酒气之中，他却完全没有留意，只是一杯接一杯地继续将理事倒得酒饮尽。他也没有察觉眼前之人眼底的不怀好意，更别提看破潜伏在黑夜里捕食者的伪装。

“对，对不起。”

“为什么？”

徐仁宇计划着营造出一幅鼓励、宽慰对方的表情，自己再顺势挽留对方几句，添上几杯酒，就能顺利地将计划进行下去。但听着对方不断鬼扯什么自己之前过于专注工作巴拉巴拉，现在只想要一个休息时间整理情绪巴拉巴拉。

心底的不耐和厌烦却越加浓烈。

不过是个这冤大头，光是给点酒精和药物就能完全丧失警惕，开始自以为隐晦地抖包袱。殊不知在倾诉之人眼里他早已是一盘鱼肉，人家才是刀俎。

自以为是捕食者的废物，真是可悲的蝼蚁。

徐仁宇慢条斯理地地整理了下领结。不知为何，原本听到陆东值提及自己家人的怒火，在这满是腻人的奶儿味里稍稍淡了淡。

他讨厌被人威胁，更讨厌事情超出自己的掌控。不管是那个狡猾的老狐狸，还是那个已死去的警察，都不过是排名先后的差别。

所以啊，想要逃出我剧本的东植你又该怎么办呢？

瞧着以昏迷在桌前的人，徐仁宇站起身，伸手试探着扯了扯对方怀里的背包。啪——地一声。却不料迷倒的人凭着最后一丝的力气，抽了骚扰自己的人一巴掌。

徐仁宇阴沉着脸盯着微微泛红的手背，不知在思索着什么。看着毫无防备对着自己完全展露的白皙脖颈，他鬼使神差地用食指指节在微微凸起的腺体上碾了辗。

梦中的人发出含混的呓语，失控的奶香毫无Alpha该有攻击力，相反全是亲昵馋人的甜味，浓郁的勾人。徐仁宇突然嗤笑了一声，勾起了唇角。

“这样看起来也不是毫无用处嘛......还真有点舍不得了。”

徐仁宇眯了眯眼，将原本想要打给那个烦人的女Beta的界面划去，毫不费力地将已失去意识的人抱了起来。

浓重的奶味一下子塞满了他的鼻腔，徐仁宇将手上的人掂了掂，嫌弃的皱皱眉。没有一个Alpha应有的信息素和野心就算了，连体重都如此不合常理。该不会上辈子也是个傻的，这辈子才投错胎了吧。

不过，适当地放任，给有意思的棋子一些自由，若是能换来趣味的事情出现，也不是不可以。


	2. Chapter 2

03

宿醉的痛苦等级就和你从10楼往下蹦，还没给你摔死的感觉差不离。酒醒后的陆东植在昏暗的房间中醒来的第一想法，就是——完全没得想法。

柔软的真丝褥完美贴合了仍在与睡梦斗争者光滑的背部，一层薄薄的蚕丝被盖在赤裸的身上，脑袋底下垫着的枕头还残留了另一人身上的气息。

若是清醒的陆东植肯定已能辨认出这股信息素是属于谁的了，但此刻的他却被这股淡淡酒味熏得更加迷醉。

他慢慢摸索着撑起了身子，艰难地找到并打开了床头灯，骤然亮起的房间，让陆东植的视线好半天才恢复正常，半晌才有能力打量起这间陌生的屋子。

陆东植拍了拍身下结实的双人床，眯着眼睛瞅了瞅四周这熟悉的，让人难以揣摩的装修风格，很容易就将自己认识的人里唯一可能拥有类似的房间的所有者对上了号。

虽然陆东植的脑袋很容易被撞失忆，但好在宿醉过后不会断片。这可是个好习惯呀！于是昨日的回忆顺利上线。

......

啊啊啊！

啊啊啊啊啊！我昨晚到底都干了什么啊！

陆东植抬起酸软的手臂，狠狠地搓了把自己的卷毛。明明行李、车票都已收拾完毕，一切都已准备妥当了，万事俱备，只欠东风了啊！理事突然来这么一下，计划全泡汤了！

陆东植深深地呼出一口闷气。

好吧。我怎么能责怪对自己这么好的理事呢。酒是自己喝的，话是自己说的，这苦也只能自己咽了。把责任全推在好人身上，这种心思简直太恶毒了！陆东值你这种心思简直要不得！

用腕骨在尚晕的脑门上敲了两下后，陆东植光溜着上半身翻身滚到床边，毫不意外地在桌上发现了一张便条、一套衣物......还有一杯牛奶？

致东植：

很抱歉在昨晚你喝醉后，擅自将你带回了家。希望没有打扰到你的行程安排。不过，我个人认为东值的计划可能需要些变化了，具体情况你可以通过放在客厅沙发的手机或者电视上查阅。切记不要打开你自己的手机。

我在你床头边上放了一杯牛奶，希望你喝了之后会感觉好一点。冰箱里有新鲜的蔬菜鱼肉，听说东值的手艺很好哦。

你亲爱的仁宇

“你亲爱的......仁宇.......理事原来是个这么肉麻的人么？”

陆东植拿着纸条翻来覆去地看了好几遍，鼓起了腮帮子，只觉得这么大的信息量对于一个刚刚宿醉后的脑瓜来讲过于不友好了些，同时一股不好的预感油然而生。

他匆忙地将睡袍睡裤套在身上，本以为比自己高大健硕不少的理事的衣服穿在自己身上会大很多，没想到居然还很挺合身。

果然我还是个隐藏大boss啊，外表看起来很瘦弱，但实际上还是很有料的嘛。不过理事的睡衣居然有深红款的啊.......意外地，很骚啊。

陆东植端起牛奶步入客厅，甜甜的奶味滑入口腔，冰凉的感觉刺激得整个人都打了个哆嗦。哇哦，好甜，好好喝。陆东植咕咚咕咚将剩余的液体一饮而尽，舒舒服服地在真皮沙发上坐下。

他盯着身旁的两部手机思考了一会儿。一部是自己平常用的，一部是理事给自己留下的。最终，他拿起了另一部崭新的手机，点进了新闻页面。

“什、什么？我被通缉了！”

陆东植噌的一下站了起来，手机页面上全是‘嫌疑犯陆东植是连环杀人犯捕食者’、‘嫌疑犯陆东植在逃’的新闻，还附上了不知道从哪里搜集来的自己的各式各样的照片。

“怎么可能！我已经把房间都打扫干净了，宝景不可能拿到我的DNA啊！”

“啊、啊——不会吧，阿西，到底怎么搞得？”

陆东植的心砰砰跳得老快，脑子开始飞速地思考。既然理事知道自己被通缉了的话，那也就是说，理事从昨晚就知道自己是杀人犯了？他看到那本日记了吗？那他，为什么没把自己交给警察？

理事他，到底想干什么？

陆东植将搁在一边的便条重新拿了起来，仔仔细细地又端详了半天。最后默默地走进厨房，开始给自己做饭。

04

徐仁宇一推开家门就闻到一股浓厚的饭香味，他不禁挑挑眉。该夸这家伙一句不愧家里是开饭馆的么？

他带上门，脱衣、换鞋，闹出好一番动静，丝毫没有要掩饰有人进屋了的意思，等周身都打理完毕后徐仁宇才不紧不慢地走进客厅。

难得一用的饭桌上以摆好了几个盘子，有汤有菜，荤素搭配，色香俱全。桌旁已经有人坐下了，对方纤细的腰杆用一条腰带勒进了深红丝绸睡袍里，袖口被整齐地挽起露出充满骨感的白嫩手腕，一头卷毛在灯光下显得更加柔和温暖。

徐仁宇的目光在陆东植裸露出的脖颈、手腕处留恋片刻就移开了，血的颜色果然是最适合的。他舔舔唇角，可惜太瘦了点。

“理事您回来啦。”

陆东植站起身，朝来者弯腰深深鞠了一躬，姿势标准得仿佛二人又回到了公司一般。

徐仁宇简答地回应了一声，就自顾自拉开陆东植身边的椅子坐下，一下拉近的距离，让对方的身体顿时紧绷起来。Alpha的信息素不由自主地冒了出来，试图警告那些侵犯自己领地的竞争者，但配上陆东植有些心虚的表情，倒更显出了几分无措与惊慌。

一股子的奶味，这是想吓唬谁呢？徐仁宇镇定自若地为自个儿盛了一碗汤，搁在陆东植面前，亲切地招呼道。

“坐啊，东植。这么严肃做什么，这不是在家里吗，随意就好，不用拘束。”

看着眼前人还是一张一如既往的好上司面孔，陆东植却再不像过去一般，傻傻地将对方的话语不假思索地听信。毕竟，一个正常人怎么可能随便将一个嫌疑犯放在家中？连宝景都能怀疑他，更何况是本就不相熟的公司领导？

陆东植心中自有计较，面上装得也精妙，十分配合地扬起一个大大的笑容，说道：“好的理事！理事您也快吃。饭都做好有一会儿了，我之前已经加热过一遍了，再弄味道就不好了。”

两个表里不一的人不约而同地朝对方点点头，开始吃饭。

吃着吃着，徐仁宇瞧着那个快埋进碗里的脑袋轻笑一声，惹得对方狐疑地抬起眼来，眼里满是心思和小算计，腮帮子倒是一鼓一鼓地，可爱得紧。

装得倒是乖巧，徐仁宇心道。

邀请他吃饭的态度这么积极，要不是在监控里确定了对方没下药，也没搞任何小动作，他倒还真有些不敢动筷子了。徐仁宇不动声色地趁着喝汤的机会，瞥了眼陆东植的屁股，准确地讲是屁股和座椅之间的位置。

他就纳闷了，睡衣睡裤没有口袋，所以要把水果刀藏在屁股底下？这是什么脑子，不怕抽出来的时候先在屁股上来一刀么？不过，胆子是比原来大了点......嗯，汤的味道不错。

那把刀到底是没用上，心思各异的两人安安静静地用了饭。徐仁宇难得吃了个痛快，陆东植倒是满肚子的问题却硬是一个都没问出口，吃顿饭吃得憋屈得很，最好还习惯性地自觉收拾了碗筷到厨房洗去了。

天啊，到底要怎么开这个口啊？难道要我直接问，理事您为什么要窝藏罪犯？为啥不举报我吗？陆东植烦躁地头都要炸了，全然没有察觉被水龙头哗哗声，掩盖住得悄无声息靠近得脚步。

一双胳膊的胳膊骤然缠绕在了纤细腰肢，陆东植被一股强劲的力道拉入偷袭者的怀抱，温热又湿冷的吐息在陆东植的耳畔辗转，一股强烈的危机感让他毛骨悚然，手里的瓷碗顿时摔了个粉碎。

“理事——”

“不用管它。”

对方慵懒将头凑在怀里人敏感的后颈处蹭了蹭，命令的话语却奇迹般得很好地将陆东植乱了的心神安抚了下来。

“东植应该有很多问题想问我吧，不如现在就说吧，我今天心情很好，所以问题都会问答你的。”

真是一个狡猾的男人。陆东植通红着一张脸，在心里骂道。

平日里就伪装的彬彬有礼、天衣无缝，现在还直接不让我看他的脸，说是问的问题都会回答，可我怎么知道他是不是在说谎？这不是成心欺负人么！

对方的发丝刺过腺体，刺激得他止不住地微颤。陆东植闭上眼，不过他心底或许也有那么一丝庆幸，至少自己此时的狼狈样同样不会有人看到。陆东植鼓足勇气开了口。

“理事您知道这两天，关于我的......新闻了吗？”

“当然。”

“理事您难道不觉得我很危险吗？收留了我，您不害怕被发现会连累到您吗？”

身后的传来一两声低笑，陌生的瘙痒触感让陆东植赶紧侧过了头。

“因为我相信东植你呀，你看都这个时候你不担心自己，反而还来关心会不会连累我，这样的你怎么会是杀人犯呢？”

听到男人半真半假的诱哄，却陆东植心头泛起了波澜。

信任一词对自己这样的psychopath而言实在过于奢侈。他躲避得太久了，明面上是跟着宝景察案，暗地里干得却是掩盖罪行的勾当。除了七星那个傻家伙，还会有哪一个正常人会对自己这种骗子谈信任？

而现实又总会在你最低谷的时候，又添上那么一丝丝希望，让那么一道声音在你耳边说：你不是。你不是杀人凶手，你不是那个精神变态的捕食者。

在陆东植几近陷入魔怔之时，对方好似还嫌他脑子不够乱似的，又补上了一句。

“况且就算东植是杀人犯的话，那我也算是包庇犯了吧，那样的我们岂不是会更加相配？”

“......哎？”

陆东植的心徒然一沉，背后透过衣衫传来对方温热的提问，他却控制不住地冒出了半身冷汗。

“哎呀，东植不会是忘了吧，我毕竟是个商人嘛。我可是在东植身上投资了十多个亿啊，冒了如此巨大的风险，东植不会是想什么回报都不给我，就这么一声不响地溜走吧？”

对方的调笑如同阴冷的毒蛇钻入耳中，让他咬紧了牙关。

“那，理事您的意思呢？”

“东植你说这样好不好？反正你在我这里藏一天是犯罪，那多藏上一段日子也差不到哪里去嘛。东植你也知道，警力总是有限的，犯罪者却是层出不穷的。只要过上那么一段时间，搜捕你的人就会变少，犯事的人也会逐渐被人遗忘，不是吗？我可以帮东植你把一切都处理妥当，你也不再需要像昨晚一样，和我喝杯酒还得提心吊胆。”

一番冷漠无情的描述却让他的心跳地愈发得快了，陆东植不得不承认自己有些心动了，即便自己依旧在为受害者感到悲伤，但是如今失忆的自己也不想下半辈子都耗在东躲西藏上，更不想在牢房里荒废时间。

在他思量之际，一只手已经撩起红色睡衣的下摆，挑起裤腰带一声招呼也不打地就钻了进去。冰凉的体温隔着一层内裤覆上陆东植的下体，顿时惹出一阵轻喘。陆东植反射性地想去扯对方的手臂，却硬生生地忍下了。

陆东植在不可置信中却也有些悟了对方的意思，他惹着不断撩拨自己的双手，小心翼翼地试探着问道。

“那，理事您是想从我这里取得什么样的......回报呢？”

断断续续的话语从一双好似被蹂躏过千百回的红唇里吐出，徐仁宇低头就能够看清对方不断震颤的睫毛，白皙的脖颈因想要逃避自己呼吸的骚扰，扭出一个漂亮的曲线。娇嫩的耳垂带着对方天生的奶味，仿佛熟透的红果散发着清香，就在嘴边勾引着自己上前去叼上一叼。

一只罪恶的野兽摩擦着利爪，不断在徐仁宇的心头咆哮嘶吼，他恶劣地狠狠抓了一把手中的软肉，在用对方的痛呼挣扎中将对方拽了回来。

“我也不想强人所难呀，但是感觉东植好像始终也不能理解我的样子。”徐仁宇半是虚伪半是戏谑得皱起眉头，“那么我现在就直说了，我想要东植在我家的这段时间好陪陪我，可以吗？就像这样——”

残留的阵痛还没来得及消退，视线又与那双似乎藏有无限深情的眼睛相遇，才袭击过自己前方的爪子已然向后方发起进攻，滑进了内裤还不够，还试图朝着更深处去探寻。陆东植的力气根本比不得对方，所有的挣扎对男人而言仿佛都不过只是抓痒的程度，陆东植慌得来不及思考，更说不出啥完整的话来。

最可恨的是陆东植总感觉对方话里有话，可自己怎么也找不出破绽。他结结巴巴地试图婉拒道：“但、但是，我们都是Alpha呀。”

话音未落，眼见对方就如同化身成饿兽一般朝自己扑了过来，陆东植只觉的嘴唇一下被另一处温热含住，属于另一个男人的灵活唇舌两三下就撬开了自己的唇缝。

与陆东植预料的正相反，自己完全因为被一个Alpha的信息素包围唤起任何想要与之缠斗、恐吓的欲望。对方的唾液就如同对方的信息素一般是甘泉美酒，是让自己欲罢不能的毒药，使人上瘾。

在对方尽兴退去之际，陆东植居然情不自禁地追着对方走了两步，想要将那烈酒再品尝一番。

“理、理事，对不起。”

徐仁宇矜持地从口袋里掏出一张手帕来，从容地擦拭着挂在唇边的液体。看着风度不改的理事，再对比衣衫不整自己，陆东植的羞耻感简直要爆表了。他拧着衣角，在惊慌之下却不改不了倔强，坚持道。

“虽然我不讨厌和理事您接......吻，但是要是更那什么，一点，我可能，不大行。”

陆东植低着头，完全不敢再与对方对视，刚好错过了那捕食者紧盯猎物暗自盘算的神情。

“没关系的东植，不管什么困难，我都会帮你解决。”

徐仁宇意味深长地看了对方身后的水槽一眼，在对方的惊慌中撩起他的刘海，在额头上留下一吻，转身走出了厨房。

陆东植看着男人离去的方向愣了一下。什么玩意？啥可以解决？在我的......后面成结？真的不会死人么？陆东植想了想徐仁宇的身材，脸色顿时更难看了几分。

好半晌，陆东植似乎才做好了心理建设，慢慢蹲下身来，将瓷碗的残片一点点地拾起。


	3. Chapter 3

05  
今日是周六，徐仁宇不上班，陆东植老老实实地跪坐在卧房的地板上等待。

这间屋不是他和徐仁宇两人平日里睡得豪华主卧，房间面积不大不小。后者为了保护陆东植跪在地上的时候不受凉，特意购置了一张价格高昂的毛绒地毯铺满了房间的各个角落。

屋子的正中央摆了一张两米多宽的大床，床的四周都有结实厚重的帷幔。它的用处也不光是为了遮光，这几天陆东植的脚踝上被它们缠绕的淤青就没消过。

推门进房的徐仁宇一眼就看到了规规矩矩跪靠在床脚的陆东植，对方身上只披了一层半透明的衬衫，胸襟大开，红色的茱萸在一片奶白色的肌肤中若隐若现，修长双腿紧紧闭合折叠，一只手因为半遮半掩地试图遮住自己的私密部位。

目光永远是调情的开始。

徐仁宇让自己的目光放肆黏在那具年轻的肉体之上，看着白皙的胸膛开始因为紧张而起伏不定，逐渐地变为粉红，才满意地俯下身去舔舐那充满肉感的耳垂，问道：“东植洗得好快啊，确定是里、里、外、外都洗干净了吗？”

比往日更加低沉的男声在陆东植耳边炸开，言语间的戏谑臊得头都他没敢抬，超小声地低喃道，洗干净了。

“哦—连最里面也洗干净了吗，让我检查检查？”

一双结实的手臂穿过陆东植的腋下将他抱了起来，处于易感期的Alpha最不好惹，男人此刻周身自带一股辛辣的酒气，如同发情的雄兽朝竞争对手露出了獠牙，只为争抢最多最健康的雌兽与之交配。

原本弥漫在空气里的甜腻顿时被压制了下去，陆东植心头一闷顿感不适，却也不敢忤逆对方，顺从地将双臂转绕在对方的脖颈上，两人互相搂抱在一块沿着床边坐下。

徐仁宇刚从浴室里出来，身上余温未散，硕大凶猛的具物静静潜伏于耻毛之中。先前对性经验只停留在手淫层面的陆东植，在男人这段时间的精心调教下，已学会了如何讨好卖乖，怎么才能挑起对方的情欲。

他努力地张开自己的大腿颤悠悠地在对方膝头坐了下去，试探着用自己柔软的会阴缓有节奏地磨蹭着对方那吓人的凶物。

温暖和柔软的触感很快将徐仁宇挑逗了起来，粗大的阳物逐渐变硬，龟头直直地抵在了才被清水冲刷过正在微缩的穴口。徐仁宇紧盯着眼前不断耸动的胸膛和白皙的脖颈，用右手二指夹住了陆东植左边的乳头，用力地挼搓拧动。

“疼、疼，理事您轻点碰。”

陆东植咬紧下唇，小声埋怨，尚在扭动的身子却不敢停，短暂的同居生活已让他对这位财团大公子有了更深一层的了解。男人完全是个隐藏良好的大A主义，床下还有商量的余地，在床上却丁点都违抗不得。

发觉到对方完全没有要理会自己的意思，陆东植只得努力将注意力分散，忽略掉不断从胸部传来的瘙痒酸涩感。却不想男人的另一只手，不知何时绕过肋骨滑进臀缝，中指在穴口缓缓地打着旋，接着毫无预兆地将一捅而入。

陆东植被突如其来的袭击吓得惊叫一声，顿时夹紧了臀肉，双腿失力扑在徐仁宇身上。

“理事，您等、等等，我里面有东西，还没取出来呢。”

陆东植喘息着将脑袋搁在徐仁宇的颈窝，涨红了脸，这个姿势不仅让自己看起来像是要投怀送抱，更是直接将自己的腺体送入对方口下，想要勾引人家咬一口似的。陆东植生怕徐仁宇会真将他当作Omega那样咬下去，他不清楚Alpha会不会被标记，但想想都疼。

耳畔传来理事的轻笑，陆东植感觉到自己的屁股被拍了两下，是对方让自己从他身上下去的意思。

“哇哦，今天东植可真是意外的主动呢，给理事看看你进步了多少？我们东植现在能含几颗珠子了？”

陆东植羞红了脸，答道，“四个。”

说完就从徐仁宇的怀里爬出，背朝对方乖乖地跪了下去，手臂撑在两侧，塌下腰来使臀部高高翘起，将肛门完全暴露了出来，让身后的人能看得更加清楚。

他看不见身后人的动作，只听到零碎的响动，他知道对方的习惯，徐仁宇每次插入之前还要带上橡胶手套，再挤润滑液，洁癖又克制的样子将这场前戏硬生生渲染成了一场肛门手术。

很快沾上了润滑液的二指就一同戳进了等待已久的肛门，狭路相逢勇者胜，指节势如破竹，插入甬道，大力撑开。

冰凉的空气让温暖的肠肉一缩，陆东值克制不住呜咽一声，异物的入侵却不加停顿地一往直前，向里进攻，直到终于碰到了障碍物才停了下来。

陆东值深吸了一口气，徐仁宇虽说还未真正地使用过他的肛门，但说是为了让他的第一次不会受伤，每晚都会往他后穴里面塞入在裹了药物的珠子。头两天只塞入了一颗，后面逐渐增加，一颗、两颗、三颗，这些小家伙折磨着他整夜整夜地失眠，都只能靠对方强行哄抱才能入睡。

短暂停住的手指没让陆东植适应多久就又开始了动作，陆东植能听见身后传出来手指进出的水声，藏在甬道里的珠子们互相摩擦的感觉不断放大，不断被推得更深，难以忽视地的挤压感和隐痛让陆东植开始心悸。

“够、够了，理事，不能再深了。”

对方没有理会他的恳求，反而又添了一根手指进入搅弄。陆东植终于开始怕了，惊恐想要躲开戳弄后穴的手，却立马被人卡着腰胯拖了回来。

“怎么东植这就到极限了吗？那等会儿我进去了，东植的还眼泪够哭吗？”

徐仁宇起身，指尖顺着陆东植的脊椎向上，拂过蝴蝶骨停在了后颈处。命门受制于人，信息素也糟人压制，陆东植腿吓都软了，只能瘫在地上企图讨价还价。

“如果理事你不把它们弄出去，那我就不做了。”陆东植蜷缩在男人的脚下，委委屈屈地说。

“......东植难不成是想现在毁约吗？”徐仁宇眯了眯眼，勾起陆东植的下巴，似笑非笑地看着他。

陆东植被男人眼底骤然浮现的冷漠吓僵了，即便对方还硬着，可眼底却不带一丝情欲，落在他身上的视线带着冰冷，以及看待货物一般的审视。

陆东植怕极了，只得将脸颊贴在男人的小腹上讨饶道。

“可是真的好痛啊，理事您疼疼我嘛......”

徐仁宇垂下眼睑，看着那蓬松的卷毛颤了颤，下腹就传来对方热乎乎的脸颊的磨蹭感，奶味的信息素小心翼翼地撒娇似地，从下方攀了上来，如一头幼犬趴在主人的脚边，乞求垂怜。

他会成为我的狗，徐仁宇扯下手套，摸了摸陆东植肉嘟嘟的脸肉，笑了。

控制感和占有权是Alpha的天性，而陆东植此刻的模样简直就像是在身上刻了无主、求操的字样，配上那未被破坏保留完好的纯真，完全是点燃一个精神变态施虐欲的上好催化剂。

真乖呀，一股火流逐渐在徐仁宇的下身汇聚。

脸颊贴着的坚实肌肉传来震感，陆东植突然感觉脸上一疼，腮帮子上的肉被男人狠狠地拧了一下，从头顶传来男人的调笑。

“东植真的是Alpha吗？我看东植这么会撒娇，不会跟很多人都做过了吧？”

陆东植气急败坏，心想，我做没做过你自己不清楚吗？

“真的没有，”陆东植到底只敢在心里腹诽，面上装乖，“......都是理事您教的好。”

笑声突然变大，陆东植被一股大力提起，扔进卧榻，他目瞪口呆地看着平日里风度翩翩的绅士，浑身赤裸地笑倒在自己的身上，唯一一件遮掩的衣物也在对方手下被撕了个粉碎。

徐仁宇只觉光是蹂躏那柔软的身体还不够，他单手掐住了陆东植的脖子，去撕咬他的嘴唇，聆听从他嘴里溢出的阵阵哀鸣。

疼痛从男人手掌摧残而过得每一处角落开始蔓延，连氧气也被人从口腔掠夺殆尽。

这是做爱吗？陆东植在恍惚中，看到了那双充斥着狂热与跃跃欲试的兴奋的眼睛，那是陆东植曾经午夜梦回过后，百转千回而又似曾相识的眼神。

那是暴虐的，狂热的，占有者、捕食者的眼神。

陆东植只觉当头一棒，毛骨悚然，好像此刻才真正看清了眼前之人。他拼尽全力试图挣扎，挥出的拳头却如螳臂当车被对方轻松制服。

雨点般得回击砸在陆东植的腹部，大腿，他抬手想挡，却被人抓着头发扇了一耳光，按进床垫里。

“我错了我、我错了，理事您别打了。”窒息与疼痛让陆东植哭了出来，他在男人身下瑟瑟发抖，像只受伤的刺猬蜷缩成一团，可除了光嫩的脊背，一根倒刺也无。

“早这样不就好吗？东植乖一点，不让你疼。”

男人停下手，语气中还带着些未尽兴的遗憾，接着强硬地将分开陆东植的双腿，身子压了上去。

“东植感觉到我的兴奋了吗？”陆东植被人攥着胯骨，浑身酸痛，动弹不得，任凭男人掰开自己的屁股蛋，让他的阳物朝自己肛门处顶了顶。

“给你五分钟自己把东西排出来，时间一到我就开始操你，到时候别又说我欺负你。”

陆东植要疯了，自己一个好好的精神变态却要被人给强奸了。他哭得上气不接下气，身体却也听话地开始收缩肠道，试图把四个小珠子排出体外。

徐仁宇的呼吸声逐渐加重，他迷恋地看着那小巧的嫩菊一吸一吐，软红的肠肉收不住淌出的透明体液。蓝白的珠子在穴口亮光一闪，又缩了回去。

陆东植急得抓着徐仁宇的手臂坐了起来，挂在对方的身上扭动着腰肢，第一颗珠子在重力作用的加持下很快地排了出来。

“别紧张，还有三分46秒。”

在陆东植扑过来的一瞬间徐仁宇接住了他，还假意安抚地拍了拍。听出男人的幸灾乐祸，陆东植哭得更响亮了，他加大力度地摇摆，很快又排出两颗。

“不行了.......最里面的那个，太深了，我弄不出来.......”

湿漉漉的狗狗眼几乎被泪水淹没，可陆东植充满绝望的哀求却勾不起男人的一丝一毫的恻隐之心，徐仁宇亲了亲怀里人的嘴角，漠然地继续报数。

“27秒......时间到了。”

陆东植被翻过身按倒在床上，身后之人倾身覆上，一百多斤的成年男性的重量直压得他喘不过气起来。

徐仁宇拉过一个枕头垫在陆东植的耻骨之下，“刚开始受不了就自己蹭蹭，很快就舒服了。”

耳边传来一声似是而非的保证后，陆东植只觉身后一疼，从肺腑之中挤出凄厉的哀鸣。

对方如同凶兽一般咬破了自己的腺体，辛辣刺激的信息素不要命朝伤口里灌，剩余那颗的珠子被对方滚烫的阴茎推着一捅到底，直接抵在了Alpha未分化好的生殖腔口。

陆东植哭嚎着挣扎向前爬，淤青的腹部被人一按又跌了回去，才推出半寸的阴茎又再度深深地插了进去。

“徐仁宇你松嘴——你滚，你滚啊.......”

我不是Omega，我明明是个Alpha，可为什么你们都如此对我？陆东植哭得涕泗横流，后穴被折磨地一片狼藉，汁水四溢。

施虐者一手揽过身下人的腰肢，另一只手终于得空开始抚慰起陆东植软趴趴的下身。而他阳物的进攻同时也化为暴风骤雨，如同骄兵的肠肉被杀得片甲不留，只好顺从地门户大开，将其包裹缠绵，迎接对方的侵犯。

“东植乖，告诉我，你舒服么？”徐仁宇舔舔嘴唇上的鲜血，感受到陆东植的事物在自己手中的胀大，经脉的跃动，他餍足般地长叹，凑到陆东植耳边撩拨道。

痛感之中，点点瘙痒终于顺着从尾巴骨处展开，腺体被咬的痛苦也逐渐变得麻木。陆东植的头脑被痛苦与快感搅得一片浑浊，隐约之中他好像看见了许多人影，有组长、有代理，甚至有父亲、姐姐、宝景，还有许多自己不记得了的。

他们骂他懦弱，不知上进，活得像个冤大头，像个活在Alpha壳子里的Omega......

“我不是Omega，呜——求你们放过我，徐仁宇你放过我......求求你——”

接着脑海中形成了铺天盖地的血浪淹没了他，带着头套的徐志勋化作厉鬼抓住了他的脚踝将他往下扯，朴武硕死不瞑目的眼神在他身后紧盯着他。

“不是Omega？”徐仁宇不明所以地挑挑眉，满怀恶意地顺着他的话接道，“不是Omega那是什么？东植别是哪里搞错了吧，你摸摸你这里流得水不比外面那些女人多么？你比不得那些Omega浪么？”

陆东植被人攥着手腕去触碰自己股间的汁水，真的多。冰凉滑腻的液体黏在陆东植的屁股上、床单上，两人磨蹭在一起腰背大腿上，全是徐仁宇从陆东植身体里榨出的液体。

“这大概是报应吧，”陆东植喃喃道，“是我犯下的恶果，老天才要这样惩罚我......”

徐仁宇听着对方口中的所谓的忏悔与内疚，看着对方彷徨在理智与情欲之间，险些大笑出泪来。

“哈、哈哈！东植我真的、真的是太喜欢你了，我可真是捡了个大宝贝。”

徐仁宇将阴茎抽出，修长有力地二指伸进陆东植的肠道，很快就从甬道深处将折磨陆东植已久的小家伙掏了出来。

“东植自己把腿张开，让我在你里面成结好不好？”

徐仁宇双手捧着陆东值的脸颊，勾着对方的舌头与之接吻亲热，陆东植如同灵魂出窍，不再抗拒挣扎，任凭男人将他抱在怀中，揉开他的臀肉将他的肉棒全部再进自己的屁股里。

“叫出来，说你是我的母狗。”

陆东植双腿大开，放松了身体的肌肉，将全身心的重量都靠在男人身上，颤抖的哭腔如同一只受伤呜咽的幼崽，本能又乖觉地顺从主人的指令。

“呜——我.....是理事的母狗......”

“说你想做我的Omega。”

“我想做理事的......Omega。”

“叫老公。”

“呜呜——老、老公救我，老公救救我......”

两人搂抱着说着腻腻歪歪的情话，身体相连，亲密无间，暧昧的话语，蜜糖般的调情，恍若一对以假乱真的神仙眷侣，而不是一个恶贯满盈的凶徒在肆意玩弄自己刚刚到手称心玩偶。

淫水在两人交合之处引线抽丝，硕大硬挺地阳物在后穴之中来回抽插，不断地撞击未长好的生殖腔，试图在那里探寻出一个可以进入的口子。

“东植把生殖口打开，让老公喂饱你。”

徐仁宇的汗液流过坚实的斜方肌、腹肌，顺着人鱼线混入两人交合之处。被操得神志不清的陆东植无法回答，还硬着的下身在夹在之中断断续续地射出精液，身子随着男人上下起伏的动作颤抖，房间中回荡着他软绵的呻吟，低低的啜泣。

时机未到么。

徐仁宇不耐地暗啧一声，最终还是叼着陆东植的脖颈，抵在生殖腔外，成结，射精。

两人齐齐瘫倒在床上，高热地肠腔收缩着接纳不断喷涌的液体。徐仁宇带茧的手揉了揉陆东植被汗液沾湿的卷发，在他饱满的臀肌，胸膛留恋。

他将陆东植的脑袋拉至颈肩，压低嗓音，难得有了一丝良心，慢慢诱哄着在余韵中失神的对方。

“东植不是喜欢电锯惊魂，还有好多犯罪小说和电影？我过几天都买给你，这样东植在我不在家的时候就不会无聊了，对不对？”

“给你打包你们家的烤肉都喂给你吃，好不好？”

“东植别生我气了，之前说得都是开玩笑的......”

絮絮叨叨地话语之间夹在着对方的一两声回应，徐仁宇突然感觉到有冰凉的液体滑过自己的脖颈，他顿了顿，眉眼间透露出许些不悦，翻身又压在了陆东植身上。

“不说话那就再来几次吧。”

命令一般的话语下达，房间之中又再度响起床铺的吱呀呻吟。


	4. Chapter 4

06  


曹组长这几日上班总是心神不宁，坐立不安，她觉得自己那个爱挑剔、神经质的上司最近绝对是双相障碍复发，阴晴不定到时常在抑郁与躁狂之间疯狂摇摆。

虽然这么多年了，她从来就没有猜透过自家上司的心思，但对方最近接二连三的骚操作，即便是多才多艺如她也是越发接不住。

比如突然喊她接待一名提前退役的警察，之后没过两天他就死了；命令她全天候的监视一名不起眼的下属，最后那人跑了，据说是个连环杀人的嫌疑人。

貌似前者还是被后者干掉的，但若是要问监视了嫌疑人不短时间的曹组长，对于这种传言怎么看？

她只能说，不敢看，不敢看。

于是今天也是十分精致的曹组长理了理领口，站在理事办公室门口，屈指轻叩了两下。

“理事是我。”

“进来。”

“理事，这是这一季度的汇报总结书。您是否需要让我交代下面的部门，尽快把下一季度的营业计划书交上来？”

坐在转椅上的男人看起来有些心不在焉，皱着眉没搭话，神情若有所思。  
曹组长抿抿唇，秉承敌不动我不动原则，笔直地站在原地等待对方发话。

“曹组长......”

突然拉长的语调让站着的女子心头一紧。

“你说，该怎么让一个刚刚辞职的家庭主夫，能在家里一个人呆得开心一点？”

“......啊？”

07  
下午五点四十分。

浓厚的菜香已弥漫了整间公寓，一个白色的身影在厨房里面来回忙乎。刀刃与菜板碰撞发出的声响间隔精准地一秒不差，显然刀工底子相当深厚。

“滋滋——”

手机的振动声打断了陆东植的手上动作，他放下菜刀，就这围裙把手上的水珠擦干，从口袋里掏出手机。

老公：  
今天大概会晚半个小时回，给你带了礼物。如果宝贝饿了就先吃，不用等我。

陆东植的目光在‘礼物’和‘宝贝’上停留了两秒，脸红了红，接着沮丧地把还在炖着的汤关了火，快速地在手机上敲了几个字。

等你啦<(‵^′)>  
老公路上注意安全哦\\(≧3≦)/

陆东植走出厨房，整个人就跟被抽了骨似的跌进了沙发里。他抬眼看向挂在墙壁上的时间，长叹了一口气，开始小声地碎碎念起来。

“平时理事是六点下班，回家需要二十分钟，今天要再迟半个小时，就是六点五十，现在是五点四十五.......”

“那就是说，距离理事回家还有一个小时零五分钟......啊啊啊——时间过得好慢啊——”

陆东植暴躁地撸了把头发，他清楚像自己这样天天窝藏在理事家中，朝思暮想，度日如年地盼情郎一般的心态不是很正常。

先不说理事是个大忙人，身后摆着一个大韩证券等着他继承。就说人家那个长相和气质，身边就该有一堆狂蜂浪蝶，莺莺燕燕围绕，哪有那么多时间浪费在自己这个所谓的‘合作伙伴’上，和自己扮演过家家的戏码呀。

归根结底，可能还是理事对自己太好了吧......陆东植心想，他会不会觉得我太黏人了点，分明是个Alpha，性子却跟个Omega似的。

话说，我过去没有恋爱原来是不喜欢照顾其他人的感觉，反而更喜欢被别人照顾吗？原来我居然是这么黏人的一款！

陆东植倒吸了一口气，不敢再深想。忙跑到电视柜下方的抽屉里，翻出一张天生杀人狂*的电影碟片开始放映起来。

这些碟片都是徐仁宇最近才添置的，原本他家里的娱乐设施其实常用的并不多。一个大书架和一个摆满各种昂贵名酒的酒架，这两样是男人过去主要用来打发时间的对象。

硬是要算的话，大概还能再加一个手机、一台电脑这些现代人必备工具啥的，至于电视机、厨房基本和装饰没多大差别。

不过鉴于这段日子男人的消遣工具都变成了某人——所以以上所有高档设备如今就都便宜了，一天24小时，就有24小时都蜗居在家中的陆东植。

而且为了迎合后者喜好，让陆东植不至于在家无聊到抑郁，徐仁宇还花费了大把的时间和金钱，将陆东植过去看过的、没看过的，想看的、可能会看的书籍和影视作品都买了回来。

两人足足花费了一个下午将那些空置的抽屉、柜子都塞了个满，可惜都没装下全部，只得在客厅里又摆了个架子专门给他摆书。

陆东植虽然嘴上不说，但也是真心快活的。这是母亲去世之后，第一次有人纯粹只是为了他这个人，如此大费周章、苦心孤诣地讨他欢心。

虽然两人现在的关系可称畸形也不为过。但最近陆东植却总会在双方颠鸾倒凤，尽享鱼水之欢过后；在与对方分享细细密密的亲吻，互相试探对方唇舌温度之时，冒出来一些奇怪的念头来。

理事喜欢在身寸精的时候咬上自己的腺体，总是不断地顶撞，想要进入那萎缩的子宫，在生歹直腔里成结。理事也是想标记自己的吧？

每当陆东植还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，喘息着望向天花板时，他就想——要是我真的是一个Omega就好了。

这样我就能名正言顺地待在理事家里，理事永远都会像现在这样疼爱我......说不定就再也不用被其他人欺负笑话，说不准我也不会变为一个psychopath了......吧？

“老天——我这是疯了吗？”

陆东植脸色变得铁青，惊慌地将怀里的抱枕摔了出去。抱枕砸在茶几上，撞到了水杯，玻璃碎片和水渍洒在地板上。

难不成自己竟然喜欢上了理事？居然想变成一个Omega！陆东植红着眼眶，看着满地残物愣怔了三、四秒。

不行，不能再这样下去了！

一定是因为自己的人际圈突然大幅度缩小，这一个多月以来除了理事，就只有快递小哥能隔着手机说上两句话。而且现在又和理事有了那层关系，才......才产生了这种错觉。

对，这一定是自己的错觉、错觉！陆东植握了握拳。理事说过的，只要等新闻劲头过去了，警方也放松了警惕，他就会把自己送出国。算算时间，说不定不到一年自己就不在这儿了呢。

所以别想太多啊，陆东植！

果真是自己太闲了，连心思都膨胀起来了吗！只要忙起来就不会多想了。陆东植抹了把眼眶，一边告诫自己不能辜负了理事的期待，一边努力将心底的酸涩压了下去，马不停蹄地开始收拾起来。

等一切就绪，陆东植估摸好了时间，刚把饭菜端上了桌，门口就传来了开门的声音。

徐仁宇听着一阵快步小跑踩在地板上的嘎吱碎响，心心念念了一路的人就出现在了眼前。

陆东植最近被他养胖了些，外面套了一件自己精心挑选的墨蓝色蚕丝长睡，因为没穿睡裤，那两条充满肉感的大腿就在衣袍下摆开叉处若影若现。睡袍里面搭了一件V领的黑色毛衣，微敞的领口将自己昨夜留在那白皙的脖颈上的暧昧痕迹暴露无遗。

真是个一个卖弄风骚不自知，还相当单纯好骗的性感尤物，徐仁宇注意到了对方眼角微红，好似刚哭过一般。

徐仁宇眼神一暗，心中了然，连一天的时间都忍不了，想念自己都想到哭了吗？

徐仁宇张开手臂等待对方朝自己扑过来，却不想陆东植忽然眼底一亮，灵巧地从他胳膊底下钻了过去，蹲下身去察看他脚边上的箱子。

“这是谁家的小猫呀？是布偶吗？”

“叫什么名字？好可爱！”

一连串的问题在徐仁宇耳边炸开，他打量着直接忽略了自己，目光好像黏在了猫箱上的陆东植，咬牙切齿地答道。

“不是答应了要给宝贝带礼物的嘛，还喜欢吗？”

“这、这是给我的吗？”

陆东植小心翼翼地将活泼的小布偶从箱子里抱了出来，猫仔很小，不过巴掌大，爪子倒是长得不错，勾着陆东植的衣服就往上攀，吓得陆东植一屁股坐在了地上。

“不然呢？莫非是给我自己的吗？”徐仁宇瞧着一人一猫玩得上好，刚进门的兴奋感已变得有些意兴阑珊。

换鞋脱衣一气呵成，徐仁宇自顾自地进了屋。鼻尖一闪而过的酒香点醒了沉迷吸猫的陆东植，他这才发觉到了男人身上的不悦，连忙爬起来将奶猫和猫箱、猫屋统统挪进了客厅。

他一路追着男人坐在了沙发上，一面安抚着抗拒的小猫，一面狗腿似的讨好神色不佳的男人。

“我只是有些好奇嘛，感觉理事不太像是会养宠物的人。毕竟理事这么爱干净，应该不太会喜欢这种会掉毛的小动物吧？”

其实我是觉得你那么洁癖，实在不像是会养猫的人，养养鱼还差不多，陆东植暗道。

“我没养宠物？那你是什么？”徐仁宇端着酒杯，冷笑着剜了对方一眼。

陆东植语塞，心底好像多了把刀子绞着心窝子，痛得很。原来在理事眼里，我只是个宠物罢了。

徐仁宇没料到自己一句话能让对方补脑一堆戏来，竟自己把自己给难过得掉起泪来。

瞧着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛就那么委委屈屈地望着自己，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落也不敢去擦。整个人一副敢怒不敢言的怂样，竟和他怀里那只的小奶猫一模一样。

“东植怎么就哭了？我就是开个玩笑，怎么气性这么大。”

徐仁宇连人带猫一齐拉近怀里，顺势将脑袋埋在陆东植的脖颈处嗅闻了一番，勾过对方的下巴就要索吻。

“没事。”陆东植扭过头，躲开了。徐仁宇碾了碾指尖，脸色变得难看起来。

“只是一只猫的寿命有十多年呢.......如果只能在理事家里养的话，我可呆不了那么久。”陆东植垂着脑袋，小声辩解道。

“哦，”徐仁宇意味深长地看着他，“所以东植这是在害怕老公不要你了吗？”

“哪有呀！”陆东植羞红了脸，反驳道，“难道不是理事自己说的，等风头过去了就会送我走的吗？”

“我那么说只是想先把宝贝留下来，再慢慢养啊。”徐仁宇强硬地按住试图挣扎的脑袋，啃噬那泛红的耳廓。

“养宠物不都是这个套路，只要喂熟了，就不用担心他会跑了。”

“什么啊，那不还是把我当宠物吗？再说明明做饭的都是我，你哪有喂呀？”陆东植护着猫仔，被徐仁宇压在沙发上，语气之中难过心酸被对方的情话给哄掉了八分，撒娇抱怨倒占了个十成十。

“哦——我没喂过你是吗？那昨晚是谁夹着我的腰不放，一会喊快点，一会又要慢点，难伺候的很啊？”徐仁宇右手顺着腰带就摸了进去，两三下就让陆东植喘上了，吓得怀里的小猫也咪咪地惊叫起来。

“你就是个骗子！饭都要凉了，还不快起开。”陆东植被男人的动作臊红了脸，说又说不过他，打更打不过，只得认命地放手让猫仔跑了出去。

“嗯？我什么时候骗过东植了？”徐仁宇好似有些惊讶地问道。

“是我第一次告诉东植的情报有误吗？我没记错的话，让东植升职加薪的人应该是我吧？在东植缺钱的时候，借出十亿的是我吧？甚至在东植通缉的期间，提供庇护的人好像也是我吗？”

徐仁宇面露伤感，用手臂陆东值将陆东植环住，覆在他耳边，叙述起他们两人的相知相遇，接着唏嘘道。

“东植可真是让人伤心呀！你看我为你付出了那么多，东植你居然一点也感觉不到吗？还是说其实东植已经有喜欢的人了呀？该不会是宝景吧？”

陆东植被对方的气音熏红了脸，一颗心轻而易举地就被哄得七上八下地怦怦乱跳。他睁大了眼望着这个深情款款的男人，一脸的不可置信，却又忍不住哆哆嗦嗦地试探着问道。

“理事您这是，喜欢我的意思吗？”

徐仁宇将缩成一团虾米的陆东植抱起来，两人面对面坐在沙发上。陆东植看着男人牵起他的手，深不见底的漆黑双眸牢牢地盯住了他。

“我不是很早以前就对东植说过了吗？我们才是一类人，就应该在一起做些开心的事情。”

“或者换一个更直白一点的说法好了，”徐仁宇话语未尽就俯身凑了过去。陆东植一惊，本能地闭上了眼睛。

徐仁宇的唇与陆东植的唇仅隔一线，他顿住，喉头一滚，将对方周身的奶味尽数吸入肺腑之中，再缓缓吐出。

有那么一刻，连徐仁宇的心跳也漏了半拍。他望着眼前那不停颤抖的眼睑，感叹道：“我可是真心喜欢东植你的呀。”

深吻、抚摸、表白、情话，突如其来的情谷欠很快将双方一同点燃。等徐仁宇享受够了对方的呜咽，尝够了怀中人的泪水，他才餍足地将陆东植从胸前拉开。

“宝贝现在满意了吗？”  
“......嗯，”陆东植捂着通红的脸，牙齿咬着下唇，断断续续地回应着，“我也是，喜欢，理事的。”

徐仁宇并不在意地笑笑，目光刚好扫到缩在角落里面，探头探脑地观察着他们的小家伙，不禁提了一嘴。

“是不是该给你的小宠物起个名字？”

陆东植吸了吸鼻子，苦着脸，思考了半晌。

“啊！有了！”

“这么快就想好了？”徐仁宇漫不经心地挑挑眉，陆东植咧嘴一笑。

“就叫——捕食者好了！”

*天生杀人狂：电影Natural Born Killers是由奥利弗·斯通执导的一部动作犯罪片。影片讲述的是米基和从小受父亲性骚扰的梅勒，两人在杀了梅勒的父母后亡命天涯。途中，这对疯狂爱侣大开杀戒，杀人不计其数，结果被媒体渲成英雄人物，稍后这对亡命鸳鸯被捕入狱，闻风而至的电视主持人，为收视率，进入监狱对米基进行直播的访问，米基趁机搞乱，与梅勒逃出监狱的故事。私心觉得男女主的设定超级符合祖宗cp，但是搞宇植也带感的feel~

作者有话说：  
因为本人忙着考试，虽然当初设想这篇文的大致内容不多，应该也写不了多长，但因事情多，都是忙里偷闲的挤时间，所以更新的会慢一些，尽量不坑，试着本月完成，为了让小伙伴们不要因为我的文笔不够而看得过于迷惑，所以稍微整理一下目前剧情进度和线索。  
Clue 1：沈宝景同学不知从哪里搞到了东植的DNA，验证了“捕食者”的身份就是陆东植小朋友。  
Clue 2：徐仁宇小变态正在暗搓搓地对陆东植小朋友的身体施行改造计划，并不断地给对方下套中。顺便一提，一个人的情绪和状态在内分泌混乱的时候，可能会性情大变哦。  
Clue 3：陆东植小朋友目前住在徐仁宇同学的家中，不知对方真实身份，以为对方是在帮助自己躲避警方的调查和追捕。所以大门不出，二门不迈，天天和徐仁宇同学卿卿我我，目前对对方好感度直线上升。


End file.
